


Deep In Death

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic, F/M, Ficlet, Naomi is Bi and I Will Fight You On That, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: Naomi makes an awkward slip-up while watching TV.  Beyond is okay with it.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Misora Naomi
Kudos: 7





	Deep In Death

**Author's Note:**

> *Based on true events because I’m a disaster bisexual who can’t deal with Stana Katic*

Beyond made an effort not to make any noise as he snuck into the kitchenette, opening the refrigerator slowly before grabbing a jar of jam and unscrewing the lid, listening to the satisfying, quiet pop of the seal breaking.

He glanced over the countertop into the living room, eyeing Naomi as she sat on the couch watching TV.  
  
Beyond smiled, digging his fingers into his jam. He loved to see Naomi so engrossed in things.  
  
He leaned awkwardly on the counter to try and see the screen, sucking the jam off his fingers. He caught himself licking his lips slowly as the female main character changed behind a car door, showing off a short skirt.

"I want to spread you open and lick you raw..."

Beyond choked on his jam, breaking down in fits of hacking giggles, the front of his body collapsing over the counter.  
  
Through tear-blurred eyes, he saw Naomi turn towards him, face bright red.  
  
"...I said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked slowly, looking utterly mortified.

Beyond could only nod, guffaws turning into silent, squeaking laughs.

Naomi groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Oh, fuck me."

"Was that to me, or Beckett?" Beyond asked with a wide smirk, mirth still dancing in his eyes as he walked over to the couch.

Naomi lifted her head briefly to shoot him a death glare.  
  
Beyond glanced back over at the TV, eyebrows raising as he caught sight of Beckett slamming a criminal down with a gun to his head, leaning over him.  
  
Beyond fell back onto the couch hard, sprawling out with his head in Naomi's lap. "I changed my mind. Sign me the fuck up! Threesome. You, me, and Kate Beckett. Asap."  
  
Naomi laughed, wrapping an arm around Beyond's torso. "And how is that supposed to work?"

"Doesn't matter." Beyond said, wiping at his lips with crimson eyes still trained on the screen. "I will find a way. We live in Hollywood, it can't be too hard to pull off."  
  
"Alright," Naomi said placatingly, stroking down Beyond's chest, "You work that out, and if you can pull it off, I will happily have a threesome with you and the fictional detective."   



End file.
